


Emotions

by Chrystal, cinder1013



Series: One Big Happy Family [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystal/pseuds/Chrystal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be some sex in this chapter, not very graphic. cinder described it as fluffy schmoopy sex. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this series. It means so much to know how loved it is. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post this part. I had some of the worst writer's block ever. Hopefully I can get more chapters written a little faster and I hope you all enjoy.</p><p>Beta’d by the ever wonderful cinder1013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some sex in this chapter, not very graphic. cinder described it as fluffy schmoopy sex. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this series. It means so much to know how loved it is. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post this part. I had some of the worst writer's block ever. Hopefully I can get more chapters written a little faster and I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Beta’d by the ever wonderful cinder1013

“Kurt please just open the door. No one is mad. They were just surprised.” Noah said, in a gentle but obviously worried voice. Quietly, he turned to Burt “This can't be good for the baby, the added stress and worry that it is a disappointment, which you know is exactly what he is down there thinking.”

“Kurt come on buddy,” Burt tried, from his spot next to Noah “I promise both Carol and I just want to talk to you. We aren't mad.”

Kurt, for his part, had run down to his basement and put in headphones turning on his iPod to drown out what he was sure to be a lot of yelling on his father’s part. He knew that they had been careless. They should have used condoms even if he was taking his shots, but Kurt loved the trust that was involved in letting Noah take him bare. However, as he lay there trying not to cry, he realized he had broken some of that trust when he let the shots slide and still allowed Noah to cum in him when he knew the risks. He had been stressed and the way he felt when they were together it was hard to think straight let alone remember that he wasn't as protected as usual. Even if there was a chance of pregnancy even while taking the shots there was more if you missed even one that is why most people chose the pills or to use condoms. The pills, though, caused him to get irritable and he gained weight too. So for the sanity of his family (on the irritability front) and his own vanity (he liked the way he looked, which he knew now was about to be a lot different) he had chosen to take the twice monthly shots. It was simple and he had a high pain tolerance so he figured it was a win-win situation. Looking back he wasn't so sure. He would never regret deciding that he was going to keep and have this baby. There was no question especially after seeing even the tiny ultrasound. As soon as he heard the heartbeat he loved this child that he and Noah had made. He couldn't wait to see what this baby would look like. He knew that Sara would be great with them just as she already was with Josh. Even though having two children so close in age and both young would be hard, they would manage. He just wished his father and Carol hadn't look so disappointed in him earlier.

“Noah,” Sara asked whimpering slightly, “Is Kurtie mad at me?”

“No, Sara, sweetheart, Kurt is just tired that’s all. He loves you and would never be mad at you. Why don’t you go pick a movie and have grandma Carol put it on for you upstairs okay? Then I’ll come up and tuck you in.” Noah kissed her cheek and sent her on her way.

“God, I really messed up. Kurt is so upset.” Burt hung his head.

“Look I’ll go down there and see if I can get him to agree to come up here and talk with you guys. If he won’t listen to me I might call in reinforcements.” Noah finished pulling his keys out of his pocket then turning his attention to the door.

“Brittany does hold some kind of power over Kurt. Even as children, I always thought that if Kurt had been born straight, not only would they be together but he would be even more whipped than he is now. It’s actually frightening to think about.”

“It is a thought that brings fear to the minds of any sane man,” Noah said, opening the door and beginning to ascend the stairs.

As he walked down the stairs into the main room he looked up to see Kurt lying on his side, with his iPod playing. There were tear tracks on his face from where he had obviously been crying. It broke his heart to think of Kurt being down here alone, crying. As he made his way toward the bed he grabbed some tissues and then laid down behind him, gently wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist and placing his open palm on Kurt’s stomach. Kissing the back of Kurt’s neck he gently pulled the ear phone out of his ear and whispered, “Baby, **_no one_** is upset or disappointed. You have to understand that they were just surprised. Once they got over the shock, they were and are so happy. They love you and are going to love this baby too.”

Kurt sniffled and spoke with a raspy voice from crying, “I hope you’re right, but the look in Dad’s eyes - and Carol was crying they looked so upset.”

Noah reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of water handing it to Kurt he helped him sit up to take a sip. “Babe, they were surprised. That was the look you saw. It wasn’t bad. Your dad is worried and so is Sara-”

“Why is Sara worried?”

“You ran off in tears after something she said. She is a smart girl and she knows something’s wrong.”

“Well, did you tell her I’m not mad at her? I don’t want her to worry, maybe I should go upstairs and let her-”

Kurt, calm down. I told her it wasn’t her fault, that you weren’t mad, and sent her up to her room to watch a movie. I’ll tuck her in later.”

“We’ll tuck her in,” Kurt said, laying back down next to Noah with his head on his chest. 

“Alright, _we’ll_ do it but first are you okay. Do you understand that we are all so excited about this new addition. That no one, and I mean no one, thinks this is a bad thing. This little miracle,” he placed a hand on Kurt’s stomach again, “is loved and we can’t wait for him or her to get here so that we can hold them in our arms and love on them. You know I wanted to try and so what if we have to rearrange things to deal with another child. We can manage. We have two loving parents, your grandparents and you know Finn is going to be so excited when he finds out and Brittany too, plus all the kids in Glee. Our kids are going to be loved by so many people, not even mentioning Sara who loves him already. Josh won’t understand but he loves everything so no worries there. As for me,” he leaned in and kissed Kurt, “I am so,” he kissed him again, “so very happy. I have wanted a baby with you for so long and the fact that you are able to give me one and that you are … God Kurt you don’t know what that feels like.”

Noah looked into Kurt’s eyes and saw that Kurt understood just what he was saying. Leaning down he gave Kurt a passion filled kiss. He put all the things he was feeling into that kiss. His nervousness, excitement, everything he couldn’t say he let go into the kiss. Kurt moaned deep in his throat and opened his mouth to allow Noah to slip his tongue in. His hands clutched at Noah’s shoulder like a lifeline, sharing breath and spit and his very soul with his beautiful boyfriend. 

Noah wasn’t subtle about pulling Kurt’s clothes off, he never was, but this time it was slow, almost reverent. His fingers kept straying to Kurt’s stomach, tracing spirals over it with his fingertips. 

“Noah,” Kurt whispered, “I need you. I need you inside me and around me and with me and …” He broke off, afraid he was going to cry again. 

“Shh, babe, you’ve got all that. You know you do.” 

Kurt arched up, begging for Noah to take him and it was a request Noah couldn’t resist. It was slow and languid, the stretch and slide. They took their time, whispering to one another, reassuring one another, and when they came, they did so almost soundlessly. Only the soft smack of kisses could be heard. 

After a few minutes, Noah got up and went into the bathroom, only to return with a warm washcloth. He cleaned Kurt and leant in to kiss his stomach “Did you still want to come and tuck Sara in?” he asked, getting dressed.

“Yes,” Kurt answered, following Noah, getting up and dressed himself. Then, together, they ascended the stairs.


End file.
